Mi unica pesadilla es estar sin ti
by I love sasusaku 23 10 28
Summary: Yuri no podía soportar aquella vida sin Viktor y Viktor no la soporto sin Yuri.


Desperté totalmente desconcertado. No sabía cómo llamar al sentimiento que me embargo luego de tener ese sueño, ese hermoso sueño. No! Esa pesadilla. Si esa es la manera correcta de llamarlo. Pesadilla.¿Por que después de tanto tiempo sigo recordando hermosos momentos que se convierten en las peores escenas de mi vida?. Una mañana cualquiera, en una de las mejores zonas de hasetsu un joven adulto es visto mientras pasea a un pequeño caniche. Quien responde al nombre de vicchan. El paseo se lleva a Cabo bajo los cerezos en flor. Contrastando totalmente con el estado de ánimo del japonés.

Yuri para los amigos. Y los enemigos también, ya que ese es su nombre.

El morocho camina guiado por el pequeño perro, contrario a lo que se espera. El solo se deja llevar. No mira ni presta atención a su alrededor. Ni si quiera cuando un pequeño rubio de la mano de su "mejor amigo" trata de llamar su atención. Vicchan solo corre y el lo sigue como autómata. El joven ruso suspira y sujeta más fuerte la mano de su compañero, todavía le cuesta ver al mayor de los tres así de jodido, cómo diría en antaño.

Luego del pequeño paseo mañanero, cuando vicchan se canso de que su amo no tuviera ninguna reacción. Regresaron a casa, esa casa ahora gigante, fría y totalmente oscura. Que supo tener brillo propio y un sentimiento acogedor. Pequeña para todas las cosas que allí se hacían con todos sus ocupantes.

Yuri entró. Lo primero que hizo fue soltar a su perro y dejarlo libre por la estancia. Lo siguiente fue solo quedarse parado contra la puerta cerrada viendo a su alrededor. Encontrando esa hermosa imagen junto a las llaves que dejó hace un momento. Sonrio. Pero rápidamente esa hermosa imagen, de dos hombres brillando el día de su boda con dos perros a su lado, uno más grande que el otro, se convirtió en un auto empapado en sangre. Junto a un perro muy parecido a vicchan, solo que más grande y una silueta bañada en sangre apenas dejando distinguir una cabellera gris.

Sin poder aguantar más el morocho tomo nuevamente las llaves y sin siquiera escuchar a su pequeño compañero ladrar, corrió. Corrió y corrió hasta quedarse sin aliento, llegando a su destino varios minutos despues.

Un gran hospital se levantaba frente a el. Y con manos temblrosas entró en el. No hizo falta preguntar nada. Ni la recepcionista necesito alguna respuesta. El solo subió los pisos correspondiente con aparente calma pero con el rostro demacrado. Se tomó su tiempo para entrar en la lujosa habitación llena de presentes, solo de personas que el sabía apreciaban a aquel postrado en la camilla.

Lo miro unos minutos y se abalanzó a tomar su mano. Esa mano que en antaño le transmitía tanto. Tanta calidez y amor. Ahora estaba ahí, pálida, fría, sin vida, entre las suyas. Sus lágrimas no pudieron ser retenidas por mas tiempo. Y solo lloro, cómo lo estuvo haciendo desde hace 6 meses. Medio año. Medio año sin el. Porque tenerlo casi sin vida. Postrado en una cama con cables conectados por todo su cuerpo no era ni por asomo a lo que solía ser su amado viktor nikiforov. Su esposo hace más de 4 años.

Cuando pudo calmar su tembloroso cuerpo tomó asiento junto a la camilla. Sin soltar la mano que mostraba el dorado anillo del peligris. Acarició esas hebras con su derecha y sonrió. Su sedocidad nunca se iria. Al menos no hasta que conserve cabello. Río sin ganas recordando como su esposo se deprimida por sus "entradas" más cuando yurio se burlaba de el.

Suspiró. Ya no sabía cómo seguir. Todo se estaba desmoronando. Nadie podía ayudarlo, no dejaba que nadie lo ayudará. Todo mejoraría cuando aquel en la camilla despertara. Nadie le daba esperanzas pero el sabía que vicktor despertaría. Y si no despertaba. El dormiría a su lado. Porque no importaba como, él estaría por siempre alado de su amor. Se mantendría a su lado. No importaba que.

Y como cada día luego de ese fatal accidente Yuri solo se quedó dormido con la cabeza sobre la camilla.

Estabas sudando. Viktor a tu lado te miraba con una expresión de pánico. No entendías nada. Saliste a pasear a vicchan y ahora sentías frío y algo duro bajo tuyo. No podías ubicarte ni en tiempo o espacio. Que hacía Viktor allí? Porque sus ojos comenzaban a soltar lágrimas? Porque vicchan lloraba de esa manera? Oh… ahora se callo. Por qué? Por qué Víctor despegó sus sus ojos? A quien está mirando ahora? Escuchas tu nombre. Pero ya no enfocas. Tienes frío y sueño. Aunque sigues sudando. No llores Viktor. Dices, pero nadie te escucha. Solo sientes las lágrimas de tu esposo cayendo en tu rostro. Y oscuridad.

Desperto agitado y sudoroso. Como todos los días desde hace 7 meses. Al menos hoy cambio el sueño. Pesadilla… recuerdo, invertido, pero recuerdo al fin y al cabo. Solo que ese pequeño perro no era vicchan. Era el grande y bonachón mackachin y aquel en el suelo, colapsando. No era él. Era Viktor. Su compañero.

Se estiró en la misma silla de siempre. Le dio un beso a su esposo en la frente y suspiró. Vicchan deberá quedarse con sus padres. Lo decidió. El no puede cuidarlo. No puede cuidarse a si mismo. Aquel Yuri robusto no apareció más. Solo está este Yuri huesudo. Demacrado.

Su vicktor no mejora. No responde a ningún estímulo. No reacciona. Y él. Va por el mismo camino.

Solo su vicchan lo mantenía en este mundo. Viktor también. Pero el está más en otro mundo que en este. Lo intento. 7 meses. Fue suficiente.

Mira por la ventana y suspira. Aquel sol no calienta su ser. Nada lo hará. Solo viktor sabía hacer eso.

Giro. Miro a su esposo postrado. Le susurro palabras de amor a su oido. Algo que nunca hacía, mas por pena que por no sentirlo, ahora se arrepentia. Y beso sus labios por última vez. No miro atrás. Ni siquiera vio cuando la mano de su esposo se movió y sus ojos intentaron abrirse. Él no lo vio.

Y Viktor tampoco lo volvió a ver.

Al menos no físicamente.

Aquella foto conmemorativa. Y el pequeño vicchan fue todo lo que le quedó a Viktor luego de volver en si. Luego de mejorar y volver a esa tétrica casa. Que nunca dejaría. Porque alli. Solo alli podía encontrarse con su amor cuando quisiera.

Encerrado en su habitación matrimonial. Sonrió. Su esposo lo volvía a visitar. Por eso nunca salía. Yuri podía aparecer en cualquier momento, como ahora.

Solo que esta vez apareció en medio de su baño nocturno.

Riendo y hablando con el nipón. Nunca se dio cuenta que el agua lo tapo. O si se dio cuenta. No quiso prestarle atención. Yuri estaba hermoso. Mientras más aire faltaba. Yuri brillaba más. Y el solo queria ser acogido por ese brillo.

fin.


End file.
